Mrs Puppy Meets Mrs Kezwick III
by Agent Tuckerson Kezwick
Summary: Peg and Kezwick's mom meet once again, but what happens when Mrs. Kezwick's pregnant? read to find out what happens!


Mrs. Puppy and Mrs. Kezwick Meet again, this time with Mr. Kezwick. Mrs. Kezwick is also expecting a miracle of nature. Yes, she's pregnant this time. She rushed into Kezwick's lab to tell her son, Kezwick the news. His dad came along, too.

Kezwick's mother: son! We have a surprise for you!

Kezwick: a surprise? I l-l-love surprises! What is it?

Kezwick's father: your mom and I...are having another baby!

All: ohhhh! [bounces excitedly like a bunch of girls girls]

Kezwick: when is our new sibling going to be here?

Kezwick's mother: we don't know yet. It's already been nine months.

Kezwick's father: yeah, the offspring is due any day now.

Kezwick: oh.

Peg walks by, and she notices Kezwick's mother again. She walks back over.

Peg: you again?!

Kezwick's mother: GRRRRR!

Peg: whoa! What's up with her!?

Kezwick: moms expecting my new s-s-siblings, and she wants to be l-l-left alone.

Peg: we'll see about that! [walks off]

Kitty: hey, Kezwick, what's your mom and dad doing here?

Kezwick: I'm going to have new siblings!

Kitty: Awww! That's wonderful!

Kezwick: and i think she's having her m-m-moodswings, too.

Kezwick's father: it's been nine months, and the offspring is due any day now.

Kitty: oh. Ok. Well, congratulations!

Kezwick's mother: thanks.

Dudley: [rushes over] I overheard! Kezwick's going to have a kid sibling?

Kitty: yeah.

Dudley: congratulations!

Kezwick: and in case you're wondering, it's been nine months, and the offspring is due any day now!

Dudley: oh my gosh! This is so exciting!

Kezwick's mother: I'll go have a few snacks.

In the snack room, there was a Reese's bar in the snack machine. Kezwick's mother had just the money to get it, but so did someone else. It was Peg. She wanted that same bar, but Kezwick's mother saw it first. They were arguing over it.

Peg: back off, kezwick, that Reese's bar is mine!

Kezwick's mother: I saw it first, so you back off!

Peg: okay. Since you're pregnant, and we can't fight, how about we play rock paper scissors over it?

Kezwick's mother: okay. Deal.

The two shake hands, but peg started squeezing Kezwick's mother's paw, and she did the same.

Kezwick's mother: okay, let go!

Peg: you let go!

Kezwick's mother and Peg: chief, she's hurting me!

Chief: you two fight like Agents Puppy and Katswell.

Kezwick: hey, Chief! Have you heard? Mom's expecting my new siblings.

Chief: oh, I love babies!

Kitty: and it's been nine months. The baby is due any day now.

Peg: we were playing rock paper scissors over that Reese's bar.

The two play the game, and Peg wins. Kezwick's mother was fair. She just got something else she likes. A few minutes later, they're in the break room with the T.U.F.F. Agents. Kezwick's mother suddenly feels a kick.

Kezwick's mother: oh! [grabs her stomach]

Kitty: what's wrong?

Kezwick's mother: I- I think the baby is coming!

Kitty: it is?! I gotta go get the others!

The others were watching Quacky the Duck. Kitty rushed in.

Kitty: guys! Guys! The baby's coming! Mrs. Kezwick's in labor!

Chief: holy cow! we better get to the hospital!

They drove as quickly as they could to hospital. They rushed Kezwick's mother into a room, and waited outside the room except for Kezwick and his dad who stayed by her side.

Kezwick's mother: *breathes* *pushes*

Kezwick's father: do you think it's going to be a boy, or girl?

Kezwick: b-b-beats me.

Kezwick's mother: *pants* g-guys, I d-don't think it's g-g-going to be *pant* just one! I'm scared, guys. What if there's like a hundred?

Kezwick: there's a logical explanation that no one in the entire animal kingdom has produced that many offspring at once.

Kezwick's father: yeah. Who ever heard of anyone giving birth to a hundred babies.

Kezwick's mother: well, anyway, I know there is more than one. *pushes*

The doctor came in to help her. He help her push one baby out, but there were more! Kezwick and his mom and dad were surprised. Kezwick rushed out and told the other agents that there was not one, but more babies. He rushed back in.

Kezwick's mother: *pushes* ow!

Kezwick: I'm here for you, mom. [rubs her paw gently]

Kezwick's father: so am I, my love. [rubs her other paw gently]

Kezwick's mother: *pants* th-thanks. I-I can always c-c-count on you t-two. Ow!

Kezwick: wow, you're stuttering w-w-worse than me!

Kezwick's mother: whoa. I sure am.

Kezwick's father: well, it looks like you're turning into our son a little bit.

All: *giggles*

Kezwick's mother pushed the second, third, and fourth pup (or whatever baby kezwicks are called) out. The last one was stuck though.

Kezwick's mother: How many babies am I having? Twenty?! Ugh! I can't push this one out!

Doctor: I'm gonna have to pull. Okay, Mrs. Kezwick. You push, and I pull. Now push.

Kezwick's mother: *pushes*

Doctor: it's coming! It's coming! Aaaanduh! Here it is!

The other doctors take the pups to be examined, and the results came in. The nurse walked in, and since kezwicks are such smart animals, they knew by the colors of the blankets which were girls or boys. There were three girls and two boys. They gave two to the mother, two to the father, and one to the brother. The agents came in, and Dudley held a boy, and Kitty held a girl. The Chief couldn't hold one because he's too small figuring he's a flea. They were all talking in whisper mode.

Kezwick's mother: *sniff* they are beautiful! What should we name them?

Kitty: Awww! Look! She has a cute little birthmark!

All: awwwww!

Kitty: it shapes kinda like a little butterfly! We should call her Butterfly.

Kezwick's mother: that's a good one! I think I'm calling this one Rainbow. It just came to my mind that since I love rainbows, why not name one our kids rainbow.

Kezwick's father: that's a good idea. This little boy could be...Stormo.

Kitty: Stormo?

Kezwick's father: yeah. He has a birthmark that shapes like a little storm cloud.

Kezwick: that's a c-c-c-cool name! We can also name this girl Diamond. I just like the name.

Dudley: that's a cute name. I want to name this chubby little boy Tetris. I thought I would name a boy after a video game. It's kinda cool.

Kezwick's mother: that's a good name.

A few minutes later, Dudley's mom rushed in. She aww'd them. Kezwick's mother is protective of her kids.

Kezwick's mother: grrrr!

Peg: it's okay. I won't hurt you or your babies. I want to say, I'm sorry for hitting your son in the first chapter. I was just protective of my jewelry. Friends?

Kezwick's mother: friends.

The two hug and make up. Now they're great friends, and they will visit their sons together for now on.

The end


End file.
